A Child In Pain
by Spyro's Bud
Summary: The true, large, and descriptive story of Cynder's childhood. What torture did she go through, what pain did she see, and what really made her break and obey? Guess you'll have to read and review to find out.


**Alright, this story ain't no Cynder 100, and no offense to Razzek Mecotl, but I got confused reading his story. I asked around a bit, and got the real story…for the most part. **

Chapter 1 Part 1

Prologue

A normal sized adult dragon was slowly walking his way down a small hall in the temple. He had a fire red shine to his scales and an orangeish underbelly that lighted differently in different shades as he padded forward. His somewhat axe shaped tail tip slowly dragged upon the ground as his tail swung slowly from side to side with each step. He walked for a few minutes, winding and turning through doorways that dotted the area of the temple. After so long, he came to a rather large room with small piles of hay and leaves, and on top were resting groups of fresh eggs. A cup shaped statue that was sculpted only for the task of carrying a special egg had a special egg resting in it. The egg was mainly white with a small purple gleam when you looked at it in direct sunlight. A rather large green dragon was pacing around, staring at the eggs and inspecting them in certain ways. The red dragon slowly edged to the green one, raising his voice slightly in a rough cough to gain his attention. The green one turned his head and nodded.

"The eggs seem to be well at the time being Ignitus." The green one spoke in a rather low booming voice. He turned back and inspected more of the eggs, grabbing one and inspecting it closely, only to change his mind and return it back to its place.

"Have you checked on the egg lately Terrador?" Ignitus asked in a normal tone that clearly shown his age and wisdom.

"No I haven't. I was pretty sure that's why you're here, am I right Ignitus?" Terrador asked with a small grin appearing at the very tip of his lips.

"You may be right Terrador, but we need to be wary and on our claws about these eggs, especially the purple one. The second something happens, we need to be there for it when it cracks through. If not, then who knows what might happen." Ignitus explained. He turned his body around and faced the cup shaped statue. He leaned to his right and lifted his front left paw, grabbing the egg rested there and bringing it close to his eye. He checked closely for any cracks, heat spots, or even areas with dirt on them. If the egg was streaked with dirt on one side, which would mean that the egg has moved, either voluntary or involuntary. He sensed nothing out of the ordinary, and returned the egg back to its original seat on the stone figure.

"I have weird thoughts about this egg over here Ignitus." Terrador called. Ignitus returned to his brethren and looked at the egg in his paw. He was holding a dark purple egg that glistened darkly, as if there was a black color underneath the purple. "I don't sense anything good of mind. No great thoughts, peace of mind, or excellent personality. It doesn't have dark or spiteful thoughts either. It seems to be confused in choosing an element."

"Can you really blame the newborn Terrador? It has just come into this world and is forced between two battling forces swirling through its head and body. It could be quite hard to choose one side and to stick with its ideas and moves. This dragon will be a great one if you really think about it. Its intent on deciding the right one and this makes it already smart and strong. I believe we should keep our eyes on this egg as well." Ignitus replied. He turned back around to face the special egg, imagining what he should teach the young dragon first. He was the mentor, the one to teach the savior. His job was larger than anything that any dragon could ever expect. The second he does something wrong, it can become a problem of life or death, and it all falls upon the savior's shoulder, and Ignitus didn't want that.

Ignitus knew exactly what time it was, and knew that it was going to be the time for them to lie down and rest. He knew everything that was happening right now. The other guardians should be returning from working with the parents of the eggs. The parents were put in a state of solitude; most of them were practically forced to leave their eggs behind because of the extreme danger. Volteer and Cyril were the names, and as they usually were, they will be tired when they come back as the females of the groups always try to put up a fight with or without their mate's help.

As the other guardians entered the area and started a couple of conversations to explain what had happened and which couple was the worst, Ignitus slipped away carefully and checked on the prized egg. He had a sudden urgency to see it, to grab it and take it from the temple, but he had no idea why he had such a strange feeling. As he looked at the white purple gleam of the egg, a large rumble of the temple shook his balance. He looked from side to side, seeing the walls cracking and breaking. The walls were usually strong and supporting of the temple, so it only meant one thing.

"No…" Ignitus muttered as he stepped back, hoping it was just a storm or something. An explosion was heard in the distance, probably a few halls and rooms down, and this made the walls quake and buckle slightly. Dust and bits of dirt fell from the ceiling. "We're being attacked!" Ignitus yelled desperately to the other guardians. He knew that there wasn't much that any of them could really do. They were old and haven't used their powers for quite some time. Many thoughts raced through his head, and the best one that made only slight sense seemed to be the best at the moment. He grabbed the egg containing the savior dragon and fled with it, leaving to the Silver River and floating it away.

As he returned, he noticed the place was overturned. He slowly crept in and saw the three guardians were unconscious in separate parts of the room. In the middle were a large group of apes dancing in their own way. Some had eggs in their hands and other was crushing an egg under their feet. It was an absolute horrible sight to see a dragon that wasn't even developed yet to die under a small foot. The egg cracked, then let out a soft thump as the foot hits the ground, breaking apart the egg shell and letting loose some sort of goo onto the floor. A small figure fell out, but was quickly taken away and was gone before Ignitus could even think of what they were doing. A big ape came into the group, and picked up the special purple egg that Terrador had mentioned. Ignitus could feel the fiery burn in his eyes, but he kept the tears back as he watched one of the most horrible sights of the world. He had to keep himself from jumping in and trying to tear apart those apes for all that they were doing. He turns and ran for his life, not looking back. He flew to the dragons in shelter, not having the slightest idea on what to tell them.

Chapter 1 Part 2

Cynder…

The apes calmed down a small time after Ignitus had left. They grabbed the guardians and lifted them away, giving them to larger apes who carried them with a small sense of ease. A few dragons were brought into the area of the eggs and were pushed to the piles of eggs. One of them was a dark blue colored dragon with a lighter blue underbelly that was neither an adult nor an age of adolescence or a kid. It was a female, and she had a lighter blue, but not sky blue, spikes running from the middle of her head to the tip of her tail where a pointed arrow of a tail tip rested. Her horns were normal and had the same color as the spikes on her spine. The dragon that was with her was her mate, who was a brown dragon with a yellow underbelly, spikes, and normal horns.

They were both being forced to do this under the Dark Master's rule, and they decided that the best option was to obey rather than die under his command. As the apes handed the female eggs, she held them in her paws and touched the tip of her snout against the egg. Thoughts flurried through her head and she had an explosion of thoughts and distant memories forged in the form of that dragon. As she viewed futuristic thoughts of the dragon, she was able to tell the sex of it and give it a name. She picked up her first egg, a normal looking egg that seemed to be covered in some type of dust or dirt.

"When'z you gonnna give us that name lady?" An ape asked her, but quickly cut off and walked away as her mate gave a stabbing glance at the monkey. She thought for a couple of minutes, and then gasped as everything rushed into her mind. Her mate expected this, and only helps her upright. She yanked from the egg, dotted with sweat on the scales around her maw.

"It'll be…a male." She said with a gasp for air. "His name…is Ashton…because he will never falter. He…will rise from the ashes…and always strike again." She said.

**If ya'll notice, I got these guys on my profile. The list is still being worked on though. Also, my other story, TLOS The Prophecy Dragon has the same characters, so that story is technically a sequel to this if ya think about it. Back to the story though…**

She moved on from egg to egg, naming them differently as she went on. She named the rest with Bolt, Krystle, Coale, Ember, Flame, Snow, and Sapphire. When she thought that she was done, the largest ape walked up to her directly and handed her the purple egg. The couple cringed from the large beast and did exactly as he wanted. She did her usual ritual, but felt many things course through her mind. She felt as though she couldn't pull away. The thoughts of the dragon engrossed her very mind and left her alone and in the dark. She managed to pull away, and yanked away from the egg, flung back by some mysterious force into her mate's arms. She was breathless, taking small shallow breaths. When she was calm enough, she told them what she saw.

"I believe that the dragon is a female. She has a brilliant mind and a built body and soul. She will be one to end it for many of the dragons that still fight. She will leave them in ashes and chaos, which is why she earns the name Cynder, for what she will leave the enemy in." The female explained. The apes began to cheer and dance again. The large ape came up and held out his hand for the egg. The male picked it up warily and handed it slowly to the ape.

"Here you go Gaul." The male said slowly as he handed the egg over. The ape turned the egg over in his hands, viewing it in different angles.

"Cynder…" He muttered in a deep dark voice. "I believe we will get to know each other very soon." He growled slowly. He grunted and made a gesture towards the two dragons, telling the other apes that it was time for the dragons to leave. As the female left, she turned her head slightly to the purple egg.

"I'm so sorry Cynder." She whispered as the egg left her view.

**K, so it isn't the biggest or the baddest right now, but it will get better. Trust me, but how will you know? You'll find out when I post the next chapter, which I will post quicker if you guys REVIEW. Get the hint?**


End file.
